A Time Of Change
by chibiwolfgurl
Summary: HinataxKiba. It's the first day back to school and emotions fly. I really suck at summaries. My first Naruto story so please be nice. R&R.


CWG: This is my first Naruto story, and I'm not all that proud of it. Either way, tell me what you think or how I can improve it.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

WARNING: Characters might be OOC, but I think it works with this story.

Enjoy...

♦♦♦♦

**Here With You**

The sun was shining obnoxiously in her silver eyes as Hinata walked slowly down the road. She could feel the rays beating down on her exposed skin and blushed as she realized why that was.

"Why me?" she mumbled miserably to herself. As she passed by one of the many shop windows, she glanced at her reflection awkwardly. She blushed as she was hit with the cruel reality of what she had been forced into.

"_Hinata, it's your first day of school! Why don't you dress up?" Kurenai suggested. Hinata brushed a strand of her navy blue hair behind her ear as she glanced up at her guardian. _

"_What do you mean?" she asked quietly. She hoped this conversation wasn't leading to what she thought it was. She watched intently as Kurenai smiled down at her and practically dragged the girl upstairs. _

"_Like __**THIS**__!" she exclaimed proudly. Hinata simply gaped in embarrassment at the outfit she was now doomed to wear. It wasn't as though it was ugly or anything; actually, it was kind of cute. The top was a simple blue halter top with a bow on one side of the waist. The top also came with silver fingerless gloves that had baby blue ribbons laced up the sides; the skirt was white and light weight so it flowed nicely around her legs. Just the thought of being seen in something like that was so…unreal._

"_It's nice…" Hinata managed as she stared at the outfit. Kurenai smiled brightly as she placed the clothes neatly on a nearby chair._

"_Great, then it's settled!" she proclaimed happily, "Goodnight, Hinata." With that she disappeared, leaving the girl to her thoughts._

Hinata sighed as she continued to walk. The wind blew through her hair as she reached the entrance of her school. She could handle just one day of this…right?

"Hey! Hina—"she heard from behind her. As she turned the wind blew through her hair again. She watched in partial amusement as her best friend slammed to a halt as he saw her. "Whoa…" Kiba managed as he took in her new look. Hinata blushed madly as she noticed his eyes widen in shock.

"Kiba…" she muttered in embarrassment. She wasn't sure why, but the way he was looking at her seemed to send butterflies through her stomach. It was as though just the sight of him was making this day harder by the second. His brown hair was messy as usual, but he was wearing different clothes than normal. His usual brown jakcet had been replaced with a red lightweight jacket. He was wearing a casual white t-shirt with black pants. His red tattoos were still visible but they weren't as dark as she remembered.

"Hinata…is that you?" a voice interrupted. She glanced nonchalantly at the holder of the new voice and couldn't help but turn beat red. She felt as though she were about to pass out. The blonde haired boy's energetic blue eyes were fixed directly on her as he rushed to her side. "Whoa! It IS you!" he exclaimed loudly. He was smiling brightly at her and had his arm around her shoulders. Though she would've given anything for this moment before, something about having Naruto's attention seemed to make her sick. It wasn't normal for him to be giving her so much attention; it was as though her affection for him had dissipated almost instantly.

She sighed uncomfortably as she slid out from under his arm. He gave her a confused look, but she ignored him as she turned to where Kiba had been. She felt as though someone had punched her in the stomach when she noticed he was gone. "Naruto…I have to go. I'll see you later." She explained as she rushed towards the school. She heard many familiar voices calling out to her as she ran, but the attention was making her feel uncomfortable.

Hinata was about to give up her search and head to class when she felt something brush by her cheek. She whipped around anxiously in time to see a paper airplane land gracefully on the ground. She picked it up curiously as she recognized her name written neatly on the wing.

"Kiba…" Hinata whispered to herself as she held the note close to her heart. She could recognize his handwriting anywhere. She smiled to herself as she glanced up to the sky. She wanted to see him so badly; it was obvious that the plane had been thrown from the roof of the building. The only question was would he still be there?

Hinata ran into the school without a second thought. She ignored the curious eyes of everyone in the halls as she ran up the stairs. Each step felt as though she wasn't getting anywhere, but she continued to run. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally reached the door to the roof. She slammed her entire body weight against the cold metal and threw the door open. For a second she was blinded by the sudden sunlight, but she could vaguely make out the dark figure standing at the rail.

"Kiba!" she called out. Hinata smiled brightly at the boy as she ran towards him. The wind blew around them lightly as she waited for him to speak. The boy turned around and smiled sincerely at her.

"Hey." He said. Hinata blushed as she watched the wind blow his messy brown hair in his face. He glanced down unconsciously and noticed the paper plane in the girl's hand. Hinata smiled at him as she walked slowly towards him.

"Um…Kiba?" she muttered as she finally stood next to him. She couldn't help but be lost in his warm gaze.

"Hinata, I have to tell you something." He interrupted, "I really like you, Hinata."

As his words filled the air, it was as though time stopped for the two teens. They both blushed madly as Kiba waited for Hinata to find her voice. Finally the tension that had surrounded the boy faded when he saw Hinata's bright smile. "Kiba, I like you too." She stated happily.

The new couple walked happily back into the school hand in hand. Kiba smiled proudly as he noticed the curious eyes that were crashing down on them. He smirked as he noticed Naruto's envious gaze. The blonde haired boy was staring at Hinata as though she were the only one in the area. Kiba felt the sudden urge to punch Naruto in the face for the way he continued to stare at Hinata.

He couldn't help but notice how much her new outfit showed off her perfect body. For some reason it bothered him; it was as though _his_ Hinata was becoming the kind of girl that all the guys would want. The thought of others looking at her with their lustful eyes was slowly making him angry.

"Kiba?" Hinata whispered. Her soft voice seemed to steal away his thoughts as he glanced down into her endlessly beautiful eyes. He could feel his face heating up with each second he looked at her. His curious eyes seemed to smile at her as she blushed.

"What is it, Hinata?" he asked sweetly. He held back his laughter as he watched her face turn beet red. He watched her eyes glance awkwardly around them and knew exactly what was wrong. "Don't worry about them." He whispered softly as he kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I'll walk you home after school." He suggested quietly as they stopped in front of her classroom. She nodded happily as he kissed her again, this time on the cheek.

"See you." She called after him as he started to walk down the hall. Kiba smiled and waved over his shoulder at the girl of his dreams. As soon as he was out of sight, Hinata slipped into the classroom. She was trying to stay unnoticed, but she stood out more than ever.

"Hey, Hinata, come sit here!" some boys called out. She felt sick as she noticed most of them arguing about who she would sit with. She felt her face heat up as Naruto joined in their argument.

"You guys are stupid! Hinata, come and sit with us!" a voice called from across the room. The girl glanced over to the holder of the voice and saw Sakura waving happily. She was grateful as she rushed over to the pink haired girl.

"Thanks, Sakura." She whispered as she sat down. Sakura shrugged and muttered something along the lines of, "we girls have to stick together" before they both turned their attention to the lesson.

Throughout the entire day, Hinata couldn't shake the feeling as though someone was watching her. She glanced up awkwardly and swiftly glanced around the room. She glanced back down quickly as she noticed that almost all the boys had their eyes on her. She was thankful when the class ended and it was finally time to leave. Sakura walked with her towards the front of the school and they talked happily together.

"So you and Kiba?" the pink haired girl asked curiously. Hinata simply smiled and nodded her head; she was shocked when her friend squealed with excitement. "Oh WOW! I'm so happy for you!" Sakura exclaimed.

Hinata simply smiled and laughed lightly at the girl's reaction to the news. "Thanks…" she stated as the outside world finally became visible ahead. Hinata smiled as she thought about finally being able to be alone with Kiba. Just as she and Sakura began to walk down the last bit of stairs, Hinata felt something hit the back of her leg lightly. Almost instantly she fell forward. Sakura gasped in shock as she watched her friend slam down the steps.

"Ow." Hinata whimpered quietly as she stood up awkwardly. Sakura helped her up, but the air was filled with cruel laughter. The two girls turned around only to see a familiar face.

"Pink and white horizontal stripes; who'd of thought…" Zaku laughed as he noted to the girl's underwear. Hinata blushed uncontrollably as she fought back the tears that now threatened to fall.

"You pervert!" Sakura yelled angrily. Zaku simply continued to laugh as he turned to leave. "Hey! COME BACK HERE!" Sakura called after him. She was about to charge at the boy when she heard Hinata's voice from behind her.

"He's not worth it, Sakura…Come on, I just want to go home." She managed. Sakura glanced down at the girl and couldn't help but feel helpless. Hinata's navy blue hair was falling in her face as she tried to cover up the fact that she was crying. Her face was red from humiliation as she started to walk away,

"Hinata…" Sakura called after her. Hinata ignored her as she rushed outside; as soon as the cool air hit her skin, Hinata began to run home. She heard Kiba's voice call out from behind her, but she didn't have the courage to stop.

She continued to run the entire way to her home and didn't stop once. She ignored the concerned looks from the people on the street; the only thing on her mind was getting home.

She was surprised when she didn't bother stopping even when she did get to her home. She glanced at the door and felt sick; Hinata continued to run until she found herself in the deepest parts of the woods. When she finally stopped she couldn't help but collapse against a nearby tree. She sat in the tree's shadow and let her tears fall.

♦♦♦♦

"_HINATA!" Kiba called after the girl. He was surprised when she continued to run down the street. He felt his heart sink as he remembered seeing her tearstained face. He was about to go after the girl when he heard Sakura come outside._

"_Kiba…" she acknowledged._

The sun began to set in the distance as Kiba sat at his window thinking back. It'd been almost three hours since he talked with Sakura about what had happened. She had told him to give Hinata some time alone, but he felt as though he should go to her.

He watched miserably as the first streetlight turned on. He couldn't handle waiting any longer. He ignored Akamaru's protesting growls as he slid out onto the window's ledge. He thought a moment before smiling at his faithful friend.

"You can probably help me out; let's go, Akamaru." Kiba whispered as the two of them slipped out into the night. The two of them ran quickly through the night. As they reached Hinata's home, Kiba couldn't help but hear Kurenai talking to someone.

"Are you sure you haven't seen her?" Kurenai asked. Almost instantly, Kiba knew they were talking about Hinata.

"Sorry, Kurenai, I haven't seen her anywhere. I talked to Sakura and she told me that she was upset about something at school."

"Thanks anyway, Kakashi. Let me know if you see her." She stated in disappointment. Kiba heard the door opening and slid into the shadows. Kakashi walked out of the home quietly and nodded his head.

"She's probably fine…" Kakashi tried to say as he left. Kiba waited a moment before disappearing into the night. Akamaru followed closely at his heels as they ran from the home.

"Akamaru, can you find Hinata?" he asked the little white dog finally. Akamaru barked softly and wagged his tail as he began to sniff the air. Within seconds, he had found a trail.

Kiba followed the dog into the night air. He was surprised when the trail they were following led into the forest. He was reluctant to go in, but the thought of Hinata alone somewhere in the dark place drove him forward.

The trail seemed to never end; Kiba began to wonder just how far the girl had gone. Just as he was about to give up his search and return back to the town, he heard a familiar voice.

"Oh this is just perfect…" Hinata complained to herself. Kiba looked through the leaves of a bush and saw the girl. She was sitting on a tree stump with her head in her hands. Her navy blue hair was messy and her skirt was torn slightly from running through the woods.

"Hinata?" Kiba called to her softly. He smiled as he noticed her look up in shock. Her pale eyes were red from crying, but she smiled when she heard the brunette's voice.

"Kiba, is that you?" she called out into the darkness. She watched happily as the boy walked into the clearing. Akamaru barked at her in relief as he jumped into her open arms. "Akamaru, did you both come to find me?" she asked the small white dog. She smiled as the dog licked her cheek in response.

"We were worried about you." Kiba explained as he brushed a strand of her hair out of her eyes. He smiled down at the girl before asking, "Did you get lost?"

Hinata nodded slowly as she blushed in embarrassment. She glanced up into Kiba's dark eyes before smiling at him. She could feel tears forming in her eyes again as she put Akamaru back on the ground. Kiba placed a hand on her shoulder as he tried to comfort her. He was surprised when she answered his touch by throwing her arms around his waist.

"Kiba, I love you." She whispered as she buried her face in his chest. Kiba felt his heart slamming against his chest as he wrapped his arms around Hinata. He was shocked when he felt how icy her bare skin felt under his arms.

"Hinata…You're freezing!" he exclaimed. He felt the girl shake unconsciously as they stood together. He glanced down and noticed she was smiling at him despite the fact she was freezing.

Akamaru brushed against her legs in concern as the two stood together. Kiba reluctantly let go of the girl; Hinata glanced at him in confusion. She was surprised when her bare skin was covered by the warmth of Kiba's red jacket.

"You'll get sick." Kiba muttered as he held her close to him again. His jacket was so long on her it actually fell down just above her knees. She blushed as she pulled the jacket around her body, taking in the bittersweet aroma that belonged only to Kiba.

"Kiba…" Hinata muttered softly. She could feel the warmth of his body against her and suddenly became fully aware of how exhausted she was. "Thank you." She mumbled into his chest; the world seemed to be spinning slowly as she began to lose consciousness.

"I love you, Hinata." She heard him whisper seductively in her ear just as the world went dark.

♦♦♦♦  
CWG: I'm not too sure if I'm going to continue this. It may stay as a oneshot. Either way, how about you all tell me if I should continue or not. Hope you enjoyed reading.


End file.
